Come Back To Me
by simplyshelbs16
Summary: Three months after the infamous kiss, a misunderstood argument leads to Alice taking another trip through the looking glass to find Hatter. With Charlie's help, will Alice be able to make things right? I also uploaded a playlist of songs on 8tracks that inspired me to write this & they really go well with the story: 8tracks .com /simplyshelbs16xoxo /come-back-to-me
1. The Fight

That kiss. The fact that Hatter had chosen to stay in her world to be with her made Alice feel so lucky. As Alice is thinking back to that time, she's slowly realizing that she doesn't just really like Hatter; she loves him. Without being aware of it, Alice has been falling in love with Hatter over the past three months. The thought of being in love terrifies her. Sure, she found out her dad never left willingly, but old habits die hard. Alice has always been so guarded and she never allowed her relationships to become love...until now.

(2 weeks later)

Hatter is tidying up his apartment before Alice comes by. Jack had given Hatter his apartment along with the proper papers to make Hatter a legal citizen in Alice's world. These past two weeks have been so hard on Hatter. He feels Alice being cold and distant, but hasn't the slightest idea why. He plans to ask her about this after dinner to find out what's wrong. When he hears Alice knock, his stomach knots up.

Alice hasn't spent time with Hatter as often as she used to. This evening is the third time they've been around each other in two weeks. After some consideration, they decided to order pizza, which quickly became one of Hatter's favorite foods. One hour and one pizza later, Hatter got the nerve to talk to Alice about their relationship.

"Alice, can I ask you about something?" Hatter was already a nervous wreck and she hadn't even answered him.

Alice, unsure how to feel, replied, "Um, sure. What is it?" This was it; the moment of truth. A thick wave of uneasy tension filled the air, leaving both Alice and Hatter with a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

"I've tried to put this off for a bit to see if anything changed, "Hatter explained, "but I get the feeling you don't want me around anymore. Is there something wrong? I would really like to help." Before Alice gives herself a chance to process this, she immediately becomes defensive.

"Why would you think that? Everything's fine," Alice snapped. Though Hatter is already becoming frustrated, he tries his best to remain calm.

"Alice, please, just talk to me. Let me in," Hatter stammered. Those last three words sent Alice into a panic.

"Let you in!? Do you know how hard it is for me to do that? I can't risk it, I just can't," Alice fumed. At this point, Hatter has become extremely terrified of the can of worms he just opened. Neither of them realize what's going to happen until it's too late.

"If you don't want me around anymore, just say so! Maybe I should give you some space, " Hatter shouted.

"Maybe you should just go back to Wonderland!" As Alice storms out of the apartment building to walk home, a small wave of guilt came over her. She only shrugged it off and went home. When Alice came through the door, her mother insisted she tell her what's wrong but Alice had already locked herself in her room for the night.

Hatter is so terribly heartbroken. She really doesn't want him around anymore, he thinks. He walks into his bedroom where he's been keeping the looking glass, per Jack's request. Hatter takes one last look of his room and goes through the looking glass with his tears spilling over.

Alice just couldn't sleep at all that night. She felt so bad for the things she said. She hoped that Hatter didn't believe she meant it. Alice felt the tears flowing from her eyes. Soon enough, her eyes were so sore, it made her finally succumb to sleep.

Alice groggily wakes up to her alarm. She's rushing to get ready so that she can see Hatter and apologize. As she approaches the door, she digs out the key he had given her. As she walks in Hatter's apartment, she calls out to him but there's no answer. She passes by his bedroom and that's when it hits her: Hatter really has gone back to Wonderland.

Distraught, Alice collapses on the floor in front of the looking glass. She cannot stop the tears from falling. She never thought he'd actually leave. After a moment of pure heartbreak, she picks herself up, and without a second thought, falls through the looking glass.


	2. The Journey

Bracing herself for the pain of the fall, Alice was surprised to have landed on a pile of cushions. A moment later, someone grabbed her arm. Just as she was pulling away, she recognized the voice that spoke to her.

"Just Plain Alice! I am honored to be graced by your presence again," Charlie exclaimed as he bowed before her. Alice's eyes lit up as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Charlie! It's great to see you again," Alice beamed.

"We were beginning to think you wouldn't visit us again," Charlie explained, "After all, it has been eighteen years."

Alice giggled.

"Charlie, it's only been three months in my world...Wait, we? Who else has been waiting for my return?"

"Why the King of Hearts of course. He has been anxious to know why your harbinger has returned," Charlie explained. Alice tried to hold back her tears but she started to cry so hard, she shook violently from the heartbreak and guilt. Charlie pulled Alice into a comforting hug and tried to calm her down.

"Now, now it'll be alright, Just Plain Alice. Come with me to see the King and you can explain everything," Charlie muttered. Alice allowed Charlie to lead her to the two horses they would take to the palace.

"I cannot believe it's been eighteen years, though you certainly don't look eighteen years older than the last time you departed Wonderland," Charlie remarked. Alice couldn't help but smile at Charlie's misunderstanding of the time differences. After an hour of riding through the Tulgey Woods, Alice wondered where the new palace was located.

"Charlie? Where exactly is the palace?" Alice asked.

"Remember where we had camped during your first visit? Well, the White Kingdom has been rebuilt and restored to its former glory," Charlie replied, glowing with pride. Alice remembered what fun she did have camping outside the White Kingdom with Hatter and Charlie. And she sure did miss eating Charlie's barbecued borogrove.

"So, were you expecting me to come through the looking glass? That is why you were there right?" Alice inquired.

"Yes and no. I did expect you to come for your harbinger, but I was there because King Jack assigned me to be the Guardian of the Looking Glass," Charlie stated proudly. Alice took in the atmosphere as they approached the kingdom. She noticed the old campsite was still in tact and a wave of nostalgia washed over her. Once they entered the White Kingdom, Alice marveled at the exquisite beauty of the architecture.

Every building was shaped like large, white chess pieces carved out of the prettiest marble Alice has ever seen. The courtyard garden was filled with a variety of flowers and a gorgeous river rock fountain brought it all together. Alice smirked as she noticed the red and white roses. The horses stopped in front of the main doors of the palace. Charlie helped Alice down and they walked into the throne room.

"Alice, dear, welcome to our home. Darling, look, our Alice of Legend has arrived," said the Duchess.

"Just Alice, please Duchess," Alice pleaded.

"Nonsense," said Jack, "you are quite legendary. You did overthrow my wretched mother after all. I hate to have to cut to the chase," Jack laughed at the pun of his former last name, "but I must know why Hatter returned without you."

Alice explained everything as calmly as she could to Jack, Duchess and Charlie. As soon as she finished talking, Jack assigned Charlie to help her find Hatter.

"Good luck, Alice," Jack added.

"Thank you again for your help, Jack. And though it's a few years late, congratulations on your marriage," Alice stated. Jack nodded as Charlie led Alice to the courtyard. It was already beginning to get dark and Alice thought it to be wise if they camped tonight. Once Charlie and Alice arrived at the old campsite, Alice offered to go find some firewood.

"Yes, go find some wood for the fire and I shall catch some borogrove with my new invention," Charlie excitedly announced.

After wandering through the woods for for a short while, Alice found some wood to put on the fire. Unfortunately, she was too quick to approach it which resulted in her snapping branches under her feet. Before she knew it, the Jabberwock awoke and started to chase after her. Alice made a run for it, stumbling every now and then.

She had no idea where she was going, as she was only concerned with surviving. Her heart raced with adrenaline as the Jabberwock gained on her. She prayed she'd find Charlie's old trap soon. Alice stopped running when she heard a loud thump. She turned around to see the Jabberwock knocked out cold.

"Now don't tell me you've become bloody suicidal," Hatter exclaimed.

"HATTER!" Alice rejoiced as she ran to hug him. Hatter abruptly turned away, giving her the cold shoulder.

"Alice," Hatter snapped, "what in the world are you doing here?" Alice was taken aback by his tone of voice.

"What in the world, you ask. I'm here because you aren't in my world anymore. I came here to find you and -"

"And what? Convince me to go back where I'm obviously not wanted!? You're the one who told me to go back to Wonderland," Hatter shouted.

"Hatter, I didn't mean it. I know it's no excuse but it's true," Alice insisted while becoming frustrated. Little did they know, Charlie heard the whole argument and decided to step in.

"Will you two stop acting like children!? And you nugface," Charlie ranted to Hatter, "Just Plain Alice came all this way to find you and you won't even hear her out. Now I suggest you stay at the camp tonight and really try to work things out. For what is a Hatter without his Alice?"

Alice and Hatter became dumbfounded at Charlie's wisdom.

The trio arrived at camp with firewood in their hands. Charlie cooked the borogrove and everyone ate their fill of the delicacy.

"Look, it's been a long day so maybe we should just talk in the morning, yea?" Hatter muttered to Alice.

"Yea, sounds good," Alice replied. As the three of them drifted to sleep, their thoughts stopped racing. Little did Alice and Hatter know, they dreamed about each other that night. Both of them slept peacefully with a smile on their faces, happy to be reunited.

 **Authors Note:** _I want to thank my lovely reviewers and followers! I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 2! There will be another chapter to come, so stay tuned!_

 _Additionally, I have uploaded a playlist on 8tracks of songs that inspired me and really go with the events in the story. My username on 8tracks is SimplyShelbs16xoxo and you can find it on my profile._


	3. The Resolution

The next morning, Charlie woke Alice and Hatter with the smell of breakfast. Feeling well rested, they sat around the small fire.

"Charlie, what is that you're cooking?" Alice inquired.

"Mome Rath stew. It's quite delicious," Charlie responded. Alice was curious to know why a mome rath would be any bit delectable, but when in Wonderland.. Charlie handed Alice a bowl filled halfway with stew. As Alice took her first bite, she found it to be delicious as Charlie claimed. When she looked up, she noticed Hatter giving her a small smile as if he was in awe. Alice gave him a smile in return and they resumed to finish their breakfast.

"Harbinger," Charlie commanded, "go gather more wood for the fire tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Hatter replied, "Alright, no need to get snippy about it." Alice stifled a laugh but Hatter already noticed.

"Think something's funny, do ya?" Hatter asked as he approached Alice.

"N-no, not at all," Alice laughed as she stole Hatter's hat right off of his head and placed it on hers. Hatter was about to steal it right back but he paused to really look at her: blue jeans, white tank top and his porkpie hat resting on her head.

"You look beautiful," Hatter whispered. Alice felt the butterflies go mad in her stomach. Without another word, Hatter turned to gather the firewood. Charlie noticed the exchange and decided to take advantage of the time he has with Alice.

"You love him," Charlie stated matter-of-factly. That simple statement, though true, shook Alice to hear it stated out loud. When Alice didn't answer him, Charlie sat down next to her.

"You know, I may be an old loon but I know a thing or two," Charlie exclaimed. "Open your heart, Just Plain Alice. Let him in. I think you'll be surprised. Harbinger cares for you, more than you know."

"I want to let him in. I'm just scared. What if he gets tired of me and just leaves? I don't want either of us to hurt anymore," Alice explained. Charlie placed his fingers on his head, distractedly.

"I sense your harbinger coming. Remember what I told you," Charlie insisted. Sure enough, Hatter came into the clearing with a pile of firewood.

"Hey Ali-" Hatter started.

"Hey nonny nonny, hey nonny nonny," Charlie sang, interrupting Hatter.

"Charlie," said Hatter, being slightly annoyed, "could you maybe give us a moment?" Charlie nodded and decided to take his horse for a walk. Hatter sat down next to Alice and gently brushed his fingers across the back of her hand.

"You okay?" Hatter asked. When she confirmed this with a nod, Hatter continued. "I'm sorry for running off like that. I shouldn't have given up on you so easily." Alice was about to chime in but Hatter stopped her. "I promise you I won't go anywhere. I'm always gonna be here for ya..make sure you're okay." Alice's eyes started to tear up and a soft whimper escaped her lips.

"Hatter, I'm so sorry," Alice cried, "I never meant to make you feel unwanted. The truth is, I'm so scared because I've never cared so much for someone." Alice took a breath to calm herself down. "So I did what I was used to doing and ran away from the way I feel. I'm done running. I came here to find you because I- I love you, Hatter. It terrifies me to love you so much, but you're worth the risk." Alice started to cry again and Hatter, surprised by her confession, pulled her into his arms.

"Shh, Alice, it's alright love," Hatter whispered as he held her close. When Alice's tears stopped falling, she looked up into Hatter's warm chocolate eyes. Hatter gently swiped his thumb under her eye to wipe away a tear.

"I love you too, Alice," Hatter confessed with a sparkle in his eye. Alice giggled out of relief and soon, they were both laughing.

"Just promise me something," Alice requested.

"Anything," Hatter told her.

"Promise you won't let me push you away. Just please stay with me," Alice stammered.

"I will always stay with you," Hatter confirmed as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips were soft against hers. Hatter wrapped his arms around her while Alice ran her fingers through his hair and the kiss became more passionate, full of love. They did not part until they heard Charlie singing his song. Alice and Hatter's hearts hammered in their chests.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," Charlie smiled, "but I had the feeling all was well once again."

"Yes, thank you for all your help, Charlie," Alice told him. Charlie began cooking the borogrove over the fire as Alice and Hatter snuggled up to each other on the log. Once the borogrove was done cooking, the three of them ate while talking animatedly about the time they spent apart. Three months, eighteen years; it didn't matter, Alice thought, they would always be a strange little family.

Charlie and Hatter started a weird game of charades, acting out people and creatures of Wonderland. As the game continued, Alice pulled out her cellphone and began to play her favorite playlist titled 'Exploring Wonderland.' She joined in their game and only acted out what she could remember from her worn copy of 'Alice's Adventures In Wonderland.' The last charade of the night was Charlie mimicking the Jabberwock, raising his arms straight out in front of him and stomping around like a giant. Alice and Hatter laughed uncontrollably as they tried to guess what it was. After a while, the trio began to feel exhausted.

Charlie immediately conked out as he lay in his hammock. Hatter and Alice cuddled together in the bed, and with a goodnight kiss, began to fall asleep. The next morning, they all woke early to ride to the palace. Once they arrived, Jack greeted them.

"I'm so glad the two of you were able to work things out. Come along with me so you can return home." Alice looked confused but as they entered a grand dining room, she realized Jack kept another looking glass in the palace. Hatter and Alice gave Charlie a group hug.

"Just Plain Alice and Harbinger, please visit again soon. For I, Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Malvois III, will miss you," Charlie remarked.

"Don't worry, mate," said Hatter, "we'll visit again soon." Alice took Hatter's hand and they stepped through the looking glass together. As they landed in Hatter's bedroom, Alice saw that only forty minutes had passed. Hatter helped Alice off the floor.

"Say, why don't we grab some pizza for lunch?" Hatter suggested.

Alice laughed, "Okay, but you have to finally try sweet tea." Hatter agreed and they blissfully went on their way.

 **Author's Note:** _I hope y'all enjoyed this final chapter! I plan on writing an epilogue that takes place 7 months after these events on Alice's birthday._

 _The playlist called 'Exploring Wonderland' can be found on my 8tracks profile. My username is SimplyShelbs16xoxo. A special thank you to my best friend, AlwaysHopelessRomantic95, and sailwithmeintothedark. I enjoyed sharing this story with y'all!_


	4. Epilogue: A Very Merry Unbirthday?

Alice and Hatter visited Wonderland every two weeks, which would make it every two years in Wonderland's time. Now, it's been seven months since they confessed their love for one another and it so happens to be Alice's 23rd birthday.

"All this for a birthday party?" Hatter asked. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you only celebrate unbirthdays," Alice joked.

"No, of course not! Not all the time," Hatter stated.

"Honestly, you two, we won't get everything ready on time with your silly bickering," Alice's mother, Carol, exclaimed. Hatter and Alice told Carol about Wonderland by taking her on one of their visits. Carol is always joking about Alice dating the Mad Hatter though he prefers the word 'eccentric.' After everything was set up and ready, Alice admired the decor. The apartment was decorated to resemble a Wonderland tea party.

Hatter had to go back to his apartment, awaiting the arrival of Charlie, Jack and Duchess. When the three came through, Hatter noticed that Jack had already given them the proper clothes they need to blend in. As soon as Hatter led them to Alice's apartment, Charlie wasted no time to greet her.

"Just Plain Alice, happy birthday!" Charlie exclaimed as he hugged her.

"Thank you, Charlie! I missed you," Alice responded.

When everyone sang to Alice, they began to eat the lemon cake that Carol baked. After eating, Charlie gave Alice the present he brought from Wonderland. Alice opened it to reveal a vibrant red rose.

"This rose comes from the royal courtyard and it is enchanted to never die." Charlie explained. "Very fitting for a Wonderland Legend."

"That's so sweet. Thank you, Charlie," Alice smiled. Jack and Duchess handed Alice a small box. When Alice opened it, she found a beautiful key with gems placed along the side. The bow of the key was shaped like a heart that also had gems lining it.

"This key can take you to Wonderland any time you want without having to fall," Jack chuckled. "Just use it on any door."

"Thank you so much, you two. This is very generous of you," Alice said.

Carol handed Alice the gift she bought. After carefully unwrapping it, Alice saw it was a framed art print of the Alice and Mad Hatter from Tim Burton's adaptation. The quote typed along the bottom says, 'You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter.'

"I thought it would be a nice addition to your bedroom," Carol explained. Alice hugged her mom.

"Thank you, mom, I love it," Alice told her.

Now it was time for Hatter to give Alice his gift. Alice didn't know this, but everyone else knew what Hatter was about to give her.

"Someone once asked me what a Hatter was without his Alice. The answer? Lonely. No matter what world we're in, I will always be madly in love with you. Alice," Hatter started as he knelt down on one knee, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Hatter opened the box that contained the ring. "I know it's no Stone of Wonderland, but -" Hatter was cut off with Alice's kiss.

"Yes, you silly Hatter," Alice laughed through her tears of joy. Hatter slid the ring on her finger. The ring was gorgeous. There was a diamond center and the portion of the silver band that connected to the gem was shaped into a heart on each side. Everyone cheered and congratulated the newly engaged couple.

When it was time for Charlie, Jack and Duchess to go back to Wonderland, Alice went with Hatter to see them off. After they left, Alice decided to stay the night with Hatter. Alice and Hatter sat on the couch and she began to notice just how many of her belongings were placed around Hatter's apartment.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Alice asked.

"Alice In Wonderland?" Hatter asked in return.

"You read my mind," Alice laughed.

They shared the chocolate-colored throw blanket of Alice's that was draped across the back of the couch. There they sat, entangled together in their little home filled with pure bliss.

 **Author's Note:** _The End! I really enjoyed writing this story and going along for the ride with my readers. I never thought it would become as long as it did, but I'm genuinely proud of this fic. Thanks again to all of my lovely reviewers! Your enthusiasm really encouraged me to keep going!_


End file.
